1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fastening systems for attaching building finishing elements such as trims, fascia boards, and soffits to a building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building finishing elements such as trim installations can be applied around window or door frame openings, at internal or external corners of a building as well as other locations. Trims add to the aesthetics of the building structure and also allow for more complete weatherproofing of building envelope corners and openings. They are typically installed by face fixing which entails driving fasteners, such as nails or screws, through the exterior surface of the trim and into the underlying structure. The head of the nail or screw is thus visible on the face of the trim. As such, the nails must be installed flush with the exterior surface of the trim and the nail heads painted or filled over. If the nails are overdriven below the surface of the trim, the resulting holes must be filled with a waterproof filling compound and touched up with paint. It will be appreciated that these additional steps are time-consuming and add additional costs to the installation.
Similar issues arise with the installation of other standard building finishing elements, such as fascia boards, band boards, soffits and the like. Face fixing throughout these building finishing elements also complicates the finishing process by requiring touch-up painting or the use of prefinished or capped fasteners. Thus, there is a need for an improved fastening system and method for attaching building finishing elements such as trims, fascia boards, soffits and the like, to a building structure.